A Treasure All My Own
by LeaD
Summary: One Piece is found,in the form of an empty box.The King of Pirates does need a Queen, and a navigator finds herself competing for that spot with an old friend of his. Will Luffy desert his crew now he's got his treasure and his choice of woman he desires?
1. Chapter 1

I don't own One Piece

She could only smile while sipping her drink. It hadn't been exactly what they had been hoping for, but they finally found it. One Piece was theirs, and despite the fact that it really wasn't much of a treasure to her, she was happy that he was happy. After all he was the one that burned into her retinas, the image she saw when her eyes were closed, the one who just seemed so... surreal at times.

"Hey, Nami, is something wrong?" The smiles that adorned his face only moments ago turned to one of concern.

"No, just thinking of everything we went through to find only a box. An empty box with nothing in it." She sighed.

"I guess so, but... we found it and it's ours! The Going Merry is the ship with the crew who rules the seas!" He exclaimed making her look at him. Truth is she expected him to be down since there was no REAL treasure to show off, to grasp. But Luffy was Luffy and it seemed that nothing could get his spirits down.

"So, uh, Luffy, where are we going?" His marksmen asked leaning against the swordsman before being roughly pushed away.

"We're going to Fuschia Town!" He replied enthusiastically.

"Why are we going there?" The cook asked turning his head away from Robin for the moment, pausing his flirting game.

"There's someone there I have to see." He just smiled the smile that takes place when he wouldn't divulge into it any further.

"If we're going to Fuschia Town then we have to change direction a bit to..." She made her way to the Wheel of the ship and spun it. "There... Should be no more than two days from here." She sat back down and shortly after complaints of hunger started followed by Sanji making jokes about breaking out the "emergency food" followed by the young deer on board complaining. Somewhere in the back Zoro's snoring was heard... Funny how the swordsman spent more time these days sleeping like that. Nontheless, this was the life... And it would only get better if he got his act together and loved her as she loved him.

* * *

_**Fuschia Town**_

"Hey 'Mond!" The bar keep called out to the petit body that made it's way to the bar.

"Afternoon, Neil."

"Did that friend of yours ever come back?"

"Friend? I've no friend." Fingers ran through short black hair. "If you're talking about the punk that left and never came back... he never came back. And I think it would be best if he didn't if he doesn't want to be hurt..."


	2. Chapter 2

The moon was high in the sky and yet he was wide awake. It was damn near impossible for him to sleep now. After all he was going back! He would finally be able to walk with his head up proud. He wouldn't have to deal with snide remarks comparing him to Trace any further. He wouldn't have to listen to stories about how he'd never ever measure up to shanks and that he'd need to find another dream… something "practical" she'd say.

But he wasn't that smart. He was aware of his foolish antics from time to time. And he proved to be witty when it suited his needs best, but something "practical" was not for him. He needed the life of piracy to be happy in this world. He needed to leave Fuchsia Town and see the world, meet people. Have his name engraved into history among the greatest known ever. His name would be remembered for years later so that when his demise finally came around… He'd leave behind his legacy and everyone would know his name… Monkey D Luffy.

"Well you're up late." The voice his female crew member reached his ears. He merely just turned his head not moving his body from his usual position… crossed legs with his hands resting upon his knees.

"Hey, Nami…" He didn't even smile and she noted that.

"You must've been doing some deep thinking if you didn't hear me making all that noise back there." She pointed back at Usopp laying in a heap on the floor.

"Nope! Just watching the stars and the ocean meet..." His voice was quiet for a change and she looked at him for that and saw a look of distance like his mind was really out there.

'_Stars and ocean? That's awfully poetic of him'_

"So, Captain…" She used the term rather sarcastically. "What is our next adventure? Or was that it for us?"

"That's why we're going back to Fuchsia Town! I have a friend there who knows about all of the good treasures in the world."

"So is this friend going to be part of our crew?" Nami imagined a crew member to top the ones they've got. A Stretchy captain, a cook who'd fry your ass in a minute, a reformed bounty hunter/swordsman, a reindeer doctor, a coward marksman, another cursed fruit member whose intelligence has yet to be rivaled, and a reformed thief… this one would have to be pretty abnormal to work.

"I don't think so. Piracy isn't the life for her."

"Her huh?" She looked at Luffy seeing if his facial expression would change… even a little bit, but no such luck.

"Yeah…" He rested his right elbow on his right knee. "She's just smart about legends and stuff, I guess she'll be a doctor or something later on."

"And she's your friend?"

"Yeah…w…" he stopped. Again Nami looked at him. Was he going to continue? No. He closed his mouth.

"Well, Assuming your friend didn't up and leave town… We'll be in Fuchsia the morning after tomorrow…"

"That's good…" He said. Once more seeming a bit out of character. "Oh look there's Zoro." His gaze dropped as did hers. Sure enough the swordsman was taking his shirt off, his shoes followed with heavy thumps on the floor. Within moments the man was doing a handstand was started the motion of up-down-up-down.

_"Luffy's dream was realizes… Sanji has at least begun his task…So why am I not getting any closer to Mihawk's level?"_ He'd found himself berating….himself.

"No wonder why he sleeps all day. He stays up training all night." Nami noted aloud. She'd turn to the captain looking for a reaction, again there were none as he stared off looking at the swordsman.

"I guess so." He agreed silently.

Nami merely looked at him and felt that old longing she'd grown accustom to feeling when it came to the goofy Pirate. She'd found herself wanting to be near him. The whole occurrence with Arlong, well, it put the boy in a new light of respect for her. She had tried so hard to make him leave her affairs alone, she hadn't needed his help and…She really did. After that one instance of weakness, and she hadn't been ridiculed for it…things had changed.

"AH HA HA HA!" The loud sound of the pirate king laughing made her jump in shock and surprise. His mouth stretched wide, left arm extended to point and laugh at the swordsman who had fallen over and tangled in a mess of chopper and Robin's arms. Smile because he's smiling so widely.


	3. Chapter 3

"Luffy calm down so you won't fall into the water." Her fingers went to message her temple.

"I'm not goin' in after him if he does." Sanji leaned back sucking slowly on the last of his cigarettes. Honestly it seemed like he had a never ending supply of the things but at times like this one really had to laugh.

"But it's so close I could probably fling myself there!" He stood on the edge of the boat staring at the town that had come into view at dawn.

"Go on and try it but if you come up short don't say we didn't try to warn you" She turned her back on him.

"Okay!" He then took off making her turn to watch in horror as he had already grabbed secure hold on the front end of the ship and started pulling himself to the back of the ship.

"Luffy wait! The shore really isn't that far off by lunch we should be there." Unfortunately for the marksman the captain completely tuned him out and kept pulling. Looking to the cook and the swordsman, neither looked worried so maybe he was over reacting?

"See you when you get there!" Luffy grunted out holding his feet against the railing of the upper level of the boat. Then at once he released his feet and released the mast and his body proceeded to soar right at Fuchsia Town.

"Imbecile…" Zoro muttered.

* * *

"Miss Mond! Please… I didn't mean it!" Tears were beginning to run up the young boy's nose as his eyes repeatedly darted to the vacant darkness above his head."

"Let my son go!" An older woman begged.

"Well lady do you want to be dangling over the well instead?" She snapped her head in the direction of the woman, if the sound of a whip cracking had came with it she wouldn't have been surprised. The woman stepped back. Looking at the miniature frame of the person before her startled her enough.

"Momma!" The boy continued screaming snorting in between and he was starting to hiccup. Before he was even aware what had truly happened he had been released and off to the side of the well.

"Next time you fall if I find you trespassing at all." The boy barely managed to scramble to hid feet and ran into the embrace of his mother. "In my house tampering with my stuff… or in anyone else's things…I will be sure to kill you and your stupid little friends" The boy nodded frantically and she merely turned and began to collect her stolen papers that the kid had been caught taking from her bag. "Stupid brats… I swear if these women don't want spoiled brats for kids they ought to train them right from the door? Who they think I am? A super nanny to whip their kids into shape." She just grumbled to herself and made her way back to the market that now lined up along the opposing side of the dock it was then she met the older sister of the brat boy.

"Miss Diamond…" The girl made sure to do the proper curtsey before reaching into her pocket retrieving a back of coins. "Momma said to bring this to you" The girl didn't have it in her to look up into her face as she held out the bag, the coins inside clanking slightly.

"Tell you mother to keep it" She replied with a heavy sigh. "I have no need for her money at the moment… perhaps later I will be needing a favor down the road." She bowed to the girl and proceeded to make her path through the market place… She was getting low on particular items.

"Mond! How are you today?" One of the elderly ladies called. "Oh I'm doing well Mrs. Q.!" She smiled stopping at the woman's table. "Oh wow is this…?"

"Yes, It's Hitch's Club… I figured its time I go on and get rid of his stuff it's been over a year now…" The older woman smiled shifting the oversized yellow hat on her head.

"Yes, but you've been strong every step along the way…" Diamond found her fingers laying upon a piece of mirror. "Hitch was a high maintenance man wasn't he?"

"Let me tell let you in a secret Mond…" The old woman leaned in. "All men are high maintenance." Diamond giggled and picked up the mirror.

"You shouldn't say such things.. You'll make an impressionable girl like me believe that to be true."

"It is true! Let me tell you. They have to have their room to play, where they THINK they have the control but everything they do you have to word it to where they believe it was THEIR idea and it'll get done. As a woman you can't nag… all you have to do is nod, smile, and keep the good looks up just to that eye doesn't wander too far."

"But that appears to be a contradiction… nod, smile, be pretty and yet outwit them to make them believe they are the smarter of the two."

"Exactly… You are to pull the strings to make them sing and do what they need to. For example lovely." The woman watched Mond finally replace the mirror on the table. "To get Hitch to go to the doctor it was easy to say "Oh well I was talking to Betty Bill having a similar pain in his ear before he passed on… she said he really went deaf. Then he'd respond "I'll go deaf if I want to" Then come to find later he had gone to visit the doctor behind my back."

"You are a clever broad Mrs. Q." Diamond smiled.

"What is that?" A man from the table next to them stood holding up his hand to shield the light from his eyes. Well of course all conversation stopped with this comment as now Diamond had her back to the older woman to see what was he looking at. At first all she saw was a dark dot in the distance and it began to grow in size… well not grow in size, but grow nearer. And as it drew closer to the dock a once faint noise grew louder… a noise somewhat like…..

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh…"

"You're kidding me…" Diamond said as the dot proved to be a person…a person in a red vest, shorts and an unmistakable straw hat. Closer and closer the being drew and people began to flee expecting some form of impact that they had all be deprived of if it weren't for the mast of another ship that he'd managed to grab hold of. "Luffy…."


	4. Chapter 4

There he hung onto the mast of the cargo ship. From his position high on the mast he looked out enjoying the sight of and overhead view of Fuchsia Town. With the exception for the added house or two it looked pretty much the same it had when he left. The little bar where he'd frequently enjoyed Shanks' company was still in it's spot. Him run down home WAY in the back of town stood and was better kept than what he'd expected.

"WOW!" He exclaimed with his usual boyish charm. Right after his gaze dropped beneath him and there he found the market place where it'd always been, only… it was completely deserted with the exception of two people…a woman removing a huge yellow hat from her head and…"HEY! DIAMOND!" He exclaimed recognizing the way the sun shone leaving a twinkle on the left side of what would be this person's face. Then as if he hadn't been heard the latter turned away and started walking off. "DIAMOND!" his voice raised in volume then he frowned. "She must not hear me…" Instantly he released the mast and fell to the ground landing with a thud as the ground cracked beneath him some. Of course he groaned in some form of pain. To think of all the time he's been launched in the air and hit the ground he ought to be used to pain.

"Well what do you know? He made it!" Usopp exclaimed then turned to look at his fellow crew mates, each of them holding mixed emotions on their visages. Sanji was looking rather bored, Robin had been a bit out in space daydreaming, Nami had a serious concentrating look upon her face, and Zoro… well let's not go there. It was after glancing at Chopper did it dawn on him what was on everyone's mind. They'd all sought out to achieve their dreams and that's pretty much what kept them together… but even in the back of his mind he wondered how selfish was Luffy really.

From the beginning it was "I'm gonna find one piece." And ever since it was a whole bunch of "I'm gonna be King of the Pirates." Well now that he's achieved as much stronger and worst enemies will seek him trying to take the title away. Hell Luffy hasn't even settled down to seek out a treasure he could grasp, no "trophies" of his achievements. But at the same time he will be getting offers from other SKILLED pirates. Hell this crew weren't pirates to begin with… Would he just up and "let them achieve their dreams" while he replaced them with REAL Pirates. After all wasn't this trip home to pick up another person…?

'_Well… Robin may be the one he'll keep, since they both are devil fruit curse bearers. If Nami batted those eyelashes a bit more she could convince him to keep her till they found treasure.' _Usopp began to look at the Going Merry crew. _'Zoro might just up and leave, he was a pirate hunter to begin with and he never settled with Mihawk…. What will I do if he gets rid of me?'  
_

"Just leave me alone Luffy…" She walked quite awkwardly. From the looks of it she was quite upset, annoyed, attempting to walk fast but the desire to run away was quite obvious as well.

"Diamond come on!" And all at once she stopped as did he. Before he even saw it coming she turned around and threw a punch hard enough to stun him as she turned, as for pain factor… nil. When he finally turned his attention back to the girl, face in what is more a disappointed look rather than angry, she was gone. "Where'd she go?" He asked himself and found himself a seat on the ground in the midst of people. Looking around he saw people. Some faces he thought he knew, many of them he hadn't, nonetheless, none of them were Diamond. "Well sitting around won't help me find her." He then stood and began wandering around town, his eyes taking in way more than what he remembered. Many of the old houses and shops stood, but along with that, there were many NEW homes and shops and stands. There was even a man with a cabbage cart hanging around.

"Do you think Luffy found this girl he keeps on about?" Sanji sighed extinguishing the butt of his cigarette and walked towards a fish monger's stand.

"Of course, this is his hometown right?" The marksmen kind of sighed looking at the cook who was currently examining the food. Honestly it was either him or Chopper, and Chopper opted to stay on board the Going Merry simply because he needed to check his medicinal stock before buying useless things. And his reason to check his stock… was the simple fact that one upon a time Luffy and Zoro were goofing off with a lot of the sedatives not so long ago.

"Hey Mr. Calamari…" A more upbeat tone cut through the increasingly worrisome thoughts of Usopp. With a blink as reality set in once more. "I'm gonna need to triple my order if its no problem!"

"Diamond you know eating so much food alone is no good for that petit waist of yours…" the greasy looking fishmonger eyed her.

"No, a friend has come to visit." She rubbed her forehead at the pending headache. "Knowing his appetite… I couldn't ask to quadruple my order…well doubling my order could be well and I'll double an order of the baby sea stars… and can I have two of the mega jumbo shrimp?"

"All for you and a "friend" Diamond?" The fishmonger's face fell into one of pure and total awe.

"Well I'm sure he's got friends he brought… and that won't be enough, so I'm thinking I ought to stop by Mereille's stand as well…."

"That sounds like some feast you're having…" Sanji commented.

"It is… only because I know Luffy will eat it all up" The girl turned to them and two mouths fell wide open looking at the lines of scars that lined the left side of her face. Where the tiny lines ended stones of white tucked neatly into their own places. "Oh, you're outsiders…" She noted and nodded and turned back to the fishmonger who was now laughing.

"Came back did he?"

"Yes, for how long I don't know… but he'll find me when he gets hungry… So is my order possible on such short notice Mr. Calamari?"  
"Only… for a kiss…" The man smiled and was actually started to drool just a bit, that is, until a pan connected with his temple. All eyes fell upon a woman of some meat on her body and was currently looking murderous…the very woman who had planned to pay her for instilling the makings of respect for others in her son's head. "Of course I'll have it…" A single tear formed in the corner of his eye. "I'll send the children with the order to your house when?"

"I would prefer it within an hour, I do have other stops to make." Diamond smiled and bowed then proceeded to walk down the market to finish her shopping for the dinner she knew to be inevitable. "It would be easier to let him starve…" She sighed and paused in her steps.

"Excuse me, Miss…" She heard the voice of the foreigner from the fishmonger's table.

"Looking for "King of the Pirates", Right?" She turned around slowly.

Yeah, no I've not stopped writing it… just been working myself stupid for paper that to some is more valuable than life…. Anyway give me time… I think I've finally picked a direction for this one…


	5. Chapter 5

There he was with the sun setting quickly over the horizon. People were going home to enjoy their dinners and family time and he had long ago lost complete sight of his friend. With a bit of dejected sigh he stopped and found himself Sitting on the ground as he racked his brain to figure out where she'd be… Looking around at the homes that begun to light up he then smiled his trademark smile to himself upon finding the smallest house in the distance lit up. Why hadn't he thought of it before….

* * *

"So you're all his crew?" She looked around at the various personality types strung across her home. Who knew Luffy could attract such an odd crowd.

"Careful…. Too long and it'll burn." The cook all but pushed her out of the way to snatch the pan from her hand and flipped the scallops she had in her pan.

"Sorry, usually I cook for just me so if it burns well I'm the only one to suffer." She apologized but the cook was in a world all his own with no chance of returning or allowing her to return to the stove anytime soon. With a final sigh she sat at the table.

"So, How do you know Luffy, Diamond?" The red head of the group spoke up, as of yet she'd been the most chatty of the group.

"We…" She paused and gave a wistful smile. "We got into trouble together… a lot."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah, Luffy was a bit of a loser. He was too chicken to do anything for the longest time and I was the most adventurous, all in the name of Science mind you. Then the story of Gold Roger made its way to us here and Luffy started his dream and from there a rift sort of grew between us." She traced circled into the wooden table. "We had a date to go do something once. He never showed… it was then I knew he'd gone on without me."

"A date? Luffy doesn't act like the dating type." Nami was desperately trying her hardest to lift the spirits in the room.

"He isn't, but I tried anyway, I never thought he'd actually leave and make a name for himself. But enough of me look at this crew he managed to establish. With such diversity no wonder he'd manage to achieve his dream." She smiled and glanced out the window.

"Idiot you don't go touching other people's things!!!" The voice recognized most as Zoro screamed making everyone look in his direction, then the sound of broken glass followed.

"Oops…"

"What broke?" Diamond stood up and looked at the fallen beaker with green ooze just sliding about on the floor. With a crest fallen look crossing her face her head bowed before she lifted it suddenly and began picking the mess up. "I needed this… I'll have to make a new batch…" Upon getting up to retrieve a rag.

"So uhmm, Diamond, Luffy says you're going to be a doctor." Nami uncomfortably sat in her chair unsure if she were to move and help her pick up the broken glass or not."

"Oh not me." She jumped and hissed looking at a bead of blood rise to the surface of her skin. "Blood and I do not go hand in hand." She brought her finger to her mouth sucking on the bead as the atmosphere suddenly shifted from awkward to… eerie. "Luffy's here… someone open the door before I hurt him for breaking it…" As the words left her mouth the door was kicked in followed by his trademark giggle.

"Luffy." She barely flinched when the door was kicked in making all movements seemingly cease. She stood and turned. "Did you just kick in my door?!?" She turned to him as he only smiled. She looked at him grabbed a candlestick holder as she made her way toward him and raised her hand above her head to hit him. Almost expecting him to take the hit everyone tensed for him but he moved grabbed her hand first. With an outraged cry her left hand came around and hit clear across his face. His rubber grasp loosened and she kicked his knee having it bounce back at her. "MONKEY D. LUFFY I SHOULD KILL YOU!" She all but yelled through her gritted teeth.

"Foods ready." Sanji finally announced as the crew noticed the set dinner table… albeit one candlestick holder.

"WHAT WAS THAT FOR?!?" Luffy recovered from the minor hits.

"THE SLAP WAS FOR KICKING IN MY DOOR AND THE KICK WAS FOR LEAVING-" She paused and pursed in her lips. "Just get inside, your friends are all waiting." She turned away from him as he put the broken door back in it place to at least keep some decency.

* * *

"It was sheer luck…." a hand reached out with a small bag in hand.

"No… just stupid, he's got only his brother and a lady friend. His heart was bound to return him to her." Another hand came out receiving the bag having the sound of coins resonate from inside. The second hand tossed the bag into the air and heard them clang once more. "This is lighter than what is owed." Eyes turned to the comrade who merely waved him off nonchalantly. The movement in all its carelessness sparked annoyance as the wind captured the silky black locks in a trail behind him. Even though his partner's back was to him he was almost positive that those determined green eyes were fixated upon the moon.

"I'll give it to you later… right now… we've got a task on hand" The raven haired man finally stood, proud of his tall and lanky frame. His white shirt and black pants tenderly clung to the man's flesh so delicately that the gun on his hip looked out of place.

" We are trying to do what many has failed to do… the bounty on his head didn't steadily increase over time for nothing." His voice came out once more, lest not be caught eyeing his partner so freely. A carefree chuckle came as his response and the male turned with a smile, looking more childish than someone who should be feared.

" So you're chickening out on me?"

"No way…"

"Listen to me Vlad, the age of pirates has reached its pinnacle, its got nothing else to do but fall. The winds have changed again… the age of Pirate Hunters and Bounty Hunters alike has begun to rise once more."

"Is Vlad being a baby again, DiMarco?" A female entered the scene. Her tanned flesh made the honey color of her short hair cut pop. Glasses gave her a scholarly look while the rest of her screamed sex kitten with curves to distract anything thing with male hormones, and the white shirt dress she wore did nothing to hide that simple fact.

"Lei, you finally decided to show." Vlad let his eyes freely roam over her body as well.

" Your eyes have a mind of their own." She glared at Vlad's muscle bound form. He only smirked turning his head allowing the moon to reflect off the smooth dome called his head.

"I was right…" Vlad turned his head to look at the home of Fuchsia Town outsider Diamond. " A man wishing to prove his self worth to a woman he cares for always returns."

"You're too much of a romantic…" She walked herself to the edge of the building and looked into the window watching the group eat and talk and laugh so carelessly…"I hate pirates…"


End file.
